RWBY: Battle of the Year
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: AU. What would you do when you're given the chance to coach a team of breakdancers? Most people would reject the offer and leave. Glynda however, accepts the offer. Despite her being a volleyball coach, she has ways of bringing a team together. What makes teammates different, makes them unbreakable. Inspired by the movie, Battle of the Year.


Chapter 1: An Offer

**A/N: I was breakdancing with my friends as we were getting ready for a 3v3 amateur battle and this came up in mind. I hope you like it. Slight reference to the movie 'Battle of the Year'. For those who need a little more knowledge on breakdancing, look up Planet Bboy on Netflix, you'll see a lot about the evoultion of breakdancing and the various crews for Battle of the Year. Like it, alright. If not, no harm done. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

It was early morning in the city of Vale, California, USA. The sun was in it's early rise, slwoly waking up the people up on this beautiful Saturday. One particular person decided to sleep in, not caring about sunshine and clear blue skies.

In the quiet suburbs of Vale, a certain woman laid sprawled about on her bed. She had light blonde coloured hair and a pale white complexion. The sunlight went on her eyes and she pulled her blanket over her head in response. _I don't want to wake up yet. _Her hopes of staying in bed were shattered when her doorbell rang. With a frustrated sigh she opened her green eyes and sat up. "Alright, I'm coming down," she said angrily. She stood up from her bed and fixed her black shorts and white, short sleeved t-shirt and walked down stairs. The doorbell rang again causing her to grit her teeth. "Who would be ringing doorbells early in the morning?!" she said. She got to the door and and looked through the eye-hole, seeing a familiar person. "Ozpin," she whispered.

"Are you gonna let me in, Glynda?" Ozpin said sarcastically.

Glynda quickly opened the door and smiled at him and was shocked at the same time to see him. "Ozpin what're doing here?" she asked him with a long yawn.

"I have an offer for you," he said nonchalantly.

"An offer?"

"You want to hear it?"

"Um, sure. Want some coffee?" she asked him.

"Yes please," Ozpin replied as he stepped inside.

Glynda made some coffee for her and Ozpin. She was confused at what Ozpin had for her. "Hope it's not stupid," she said as she poured the coffee into two mugs. She walked into the living room to see that Ozpin was already seated on one of the couches. " Here you go," Glynda said, placing the mug on the coffee table.

Ozpin nodded and reached for the mug. "Thank you, Glynda," he said before taking a sip of it.

Glynda sat down beside him and took a sip from her own mug. "So, what's this offer you have?"

Ozpin placed the mug down and pointed at her tv. "You don't mind if I use that, right?"

Glynda nodded. "Not a problem, Oz." Ozpin stood up and walked over to the tv. He took off his bag and reached into it, taking out a disc. He turned on the tv and dvd player and inserted the disc in and pressed close. The screen went from black to a bright stage with people on it, hip-hop music playing in the background."What's this?"

Ozpin walked back to the couch and pointed at the screen. 'This, Glynda, is Battle of the Year. A breakdancing competition held in Montpellier, France.." The screen then showed one of the dancers doing headspins as his teammates did top-rocks. "More then twenty different crews are selected to be part of this. The Germans, the French, the Russians and the Koreans are the best out there. But here? In American where it was created, it's dying."

"So how does this involve me?" Glynda asked him.

"Because two years ago, an American crew almost won. They just lost by one point."

"That didn't answer my question, Ozpin."

"Here's the offer. I want you to recruit and train a crew," Ozpin explained.

Glynda widened her eyes as she almost choked on her coffee. "What? You got to be kidding me, Ozpin."

Ozpin shook his head at her. "I'm not, Glynda. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Glynda rested her head on the couch cushion and sighed. "Ozpin, if you don't remember, I was a volleyball coach. How can I coach a group of dancers?"

"hey, you have heart like, WB and that's what I need, Glynda," Ozpin said to her.

"Why don't you ask him to help instead?" she replied.

"Because he's already a coach for an American crew. Glynda, please. Monty asked me to do this because he has his hands full right now and that we where all childhood friends," said Ozpin.

Glynda frowned and looked at Ozpin. "Ozpin, I don't know."

Ozpin sighed and stood up. "I'll give you some time to think about it. But you need to make up your mind soon."

"Oz-"

"I know what you're thinking about. Whatever happens, you're not going to see them again," he said while pointing at a picture frame. The picture is of her along with a man and a girl in he mid-teens. Ozpin shook his head and lowered his head at Glynda. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that-"

"It's okay," Glynda replied. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 'I'll let you know soon."

Ozpin smiled. He walked towards the door and put his shoes on. "Oh, and Glynda?"

Glynda opened one eye and looked at him. "Yes?"

He opened the door and nodded at her. "It was good to see you again," and he closed the door.

Glynda stood up and walked to the door. She locked it and took in a deep breath as she watched Ozpin leave. "Oh my, he actually asked me to do something." She walked to the coffee table and picked up the mugs as she made her way to the kitchen. She placed them in the sink and bit her lip. "Well I am teaching right now at Signal University but that's only part time." She then remembered what she used to say to her volleyball team at times.

_"...What makes you different makes you unbreakable, and you have each other to change the way you think. And when you change the way you think, you change how you live..."_

She shook her head and repeated the words in her head. "Change the way you think... change the way you live," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

_A couple days later, The Shining Beacon Studios..._

Glynda was sitting down in the waiting room of the Hip-Hop studios of the building. She picked up one of the magazines on the table and read it. It read, 'Korean's are once again defending champions of Battle of the Year- New York Times'. She placed it down and let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm here."

"U-ummmm, h-hello," said a timid femmine voice. Glynda looked to her right to see a young brunette girl with dark brown eyes and which seems like she's in her early twenties. She wore a grey t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes. "Are you waiting for, Ozpin?" she asked her.

Glynda nodded at her and stood up. "Ah yes, I am. I'm Glynda, and you are...?"

"I-I'm Velvet Scarlatina," the brunette replied.

Before Glynda could replie, she saw Ozpin walking into the waiting room with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Beacon Studios, Glynda."

Glynda looked around and did a sarcastic nod. "I see you have made something for yourself over the years, Ozpin."

"Yeah," Ozpin replied. He motioned for Glynda to follow him as he turned heel. "Come, you need to see the contract yourself."

Glynda nodded at him and followed him. They entered a room intended for board meetings with a widescreen tv at one end of the room and a long table stretching across the room. Ozpin took out the contract from his vest and placed it on the table. "Here's the contract, Glynda. You can read over it and if you want to change something, let me know. Also, you need to have at least some knowledge on the world of breakdancing. So watch a bit of competitions we've recorded for coaches. So you want anything?"

Glynda sat down at one of the chairs and stared at Ozpin. "Well this is something new for me, Oz. But I'll see what I can do. And for what I'd like, can I have some coffee and chicken salad sandwich. Two creamers and two sugars for the coffee."

Ozpin nodded and left the room, leaving Glynda alone in the room with more then a dozen clips for her to watch. She placed her hands together and looked at the numerous dvds sprawled about the table. "Better get started then."

* * *

_An hour later..._

Glynda has already watched five competitions and right now she's watching a competition between Korea's Seoul Hero's and Russia's Top 9 in an exhibition match. She took a sip from the thermos holding her coffee and almost choked on it when she saw one of the Korean's do a headhollow as another one slid down the arch of the legs before doing windmills. She heard the door open and saw that it was Velvet. "So how's your homework?" Velvet asked her.

Glynda placed down the thermos and paused the clip. "Tiring but interesting."

Velvet walked into the room and closed the door. "Yeah, the Korean's are one of the best dancers in the world right now compared to the Russian's, German's and French."

Glynda tilted her head at the young brunette and offered her a seat. "You seem to know a lot on breakdancing. You ever did any?"

Velvet hesitantly walked over and sat down in the chair beside Glynda. "W-well, I haven't tried it but I've watched many competitions. You see, not many breakdancers are girls because the breakdancing is mostly ruled by guys."

"I see, and what is your name I again?"

"Are you serious?" velvet questioned her, only to receive a glare from Glynda. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

"Nice to meet you, Velvet. I'm Glynda or some people know me by the name of, Teach," Glynda replied.

"So how do you think of the clips?"

"Well I can already say that we need to step up our game."

"Yeah, in Planet Bboy, they saw that the American Bboy's are a bit more reckless."

"What's Planet Bboy?"

Velvet was surprised that Glynda hasn't heard of that movie before. "Really, you never heard of that movie before? It's documentary on the world of breakdancing."

"So it's basically a movie about breakdancing?"

"Well I know I don't breakdance, but to me and many other breakers out there, Planet Bboy is like our bible to us. You wanna watch it? It has more than a million rental's on Netflix."

Glynda looked at all the different clips out on the desk and then the screen. "I guess it won't hurt to know a better description of breakdancing."

Velvet smiled sheepishly and took out a tablet from her bag. "Alright, this will take a second." She went to Netflix on her tablet and connected it to the tv. "Okay, here's the movie." She tapped on Planet Bboy and the screen went black. It then lit up to show dancers from various countries dancing.

"This will be something," said Glynda as she watched the movie.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Ozpin walked into the room with the CEO of the company into the meeting room to see the two women asleep. He picked up the remote and turned off the tv. "Wake up you two," he said as he knocked on the table. The two stirred and Glynda raised her head to look at Ozpin. "You did your homework?"

"Yep, well most of it," she said, straitening herself out. "The Korean's are on fire compared to the rest of the crews."

"And we need some of that fire for our new crew," sad the CEO.

"Monty?" Glynda questioned him.

"Yep, me and Ozpin have been very busy while you lived in the suburbs of Vale," Monty replied.

Ozpin walked up to Glynda and sat down on the other side. "So?"

Glynda nodded and took out a pen and took the contract. "Sure, I'll accept. But two conditions, Ozpin."

"Listen, if it's about money, I'll take care-"

"Just listen," Glynda interrupted him. Ozpin nodded and looked at her. "First, I'd like to have, Velvet here as a helper."

"W-what?" velvet stuttered.

"Second, I'd like to do this my way," Glynda finished.

Ozpin took the contract and walked over to Monty with it. They talked for a good moment before looking at Glynda. "Alright, we trust you, Glynda."

Ozpin walked back to Glynda and cocked his head at her. "If you want to, you can meet the team I've assemble myself. I call them the Coast's Hunter's."

"Sure, in a bit."

* * *

_Later..._

Velvet nervously shifted her feet as she stood outside the office of Ozpin. She hesitantly raised her hand up and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Ozpin. She opened the door and saw him signing some paper. "What's your name again?"

"Seriously?" Velvet questioned. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina."

"Take a seat, Velvet Scarlatina," Ozpin said to her. She sat down in front of him and he took a sip of his own coffee. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Velvet flicked a stray strand of hair away from her face and looked at Ozpin. "A-are you sure that I'm good enough to help your friend?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea that I'm good enough to help, Glynda?"

Ozpin sighed and took another sip from his coffee mug. "Hey, Glynda's a good friend of mine since we were kids. She's a pretty smart woman and a great coach."

"Because I'm kinda nervous for this," Velvet said to him quietly.

"Even though I can forget your name sometimes, I know how timid you are, Velvet. But, Glynda will make sure you're okay. Glynda's ideas may seem crazy and insane at times, but they work."

"O-okay, I just wanted to know if I'm good enough."

"You are, okay?" Ozpin said to her.

Velvet nodded and stood up. "A-alright, thanks for the reasons why."

Ozpin smiled and looked back on his desk. "No problem, Velvet."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the first chapter of the breakdancing fic. Hoped you liked it. Reviews really help me when I get good, honest reviews.**


End file.
